The structures of a variety of products found in biologically active plants, insect sections, and other sources have been elucidated using mass spectrometry, nmr, and synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Duffey, S.S., Blum, M.S., Fales, H.M., Evans, S.L., Roncadori, R.W., Tiemann, D.L. and Nakagawa, Y. Benzoyl cyanide and mandelonitrile benzoate in the defensive secretions of millipedes. J. Chem Ecol., 3: 101-113, 1977. Fales, H.M., and Wright, G.J.: Detection of chirality with the chemical ionization mass spectrometer-Meso" ions in the gas phase. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 99: 2339, 1977.